Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 August 2015
06:33 IS ANYONE (CANDY CRUSH STAFF) WORKING ON THE BUG TO FIX LEVEL 257? I AM NOT GETTING CREDIT WHEN I GET THE COMBOS NEEDED. I'VE GOTTEN THE COMBOS SO MANY TIMES I'VE LOST COUNT, BUT THEY ARE NOT REGISTERING! I SAW PREVIOUS COMMENTS FROM SO MANY PEOPLE THAT THEY ARE HAVING THE SAME PROBLEM. WHEN WILL THIS PROBLEM GET FIXED? IF YOU CAN'T FIX THE PROBLEM OF 257, CAN WE JUST SKIP THAT ONE AND GO ON TO 258???? 06:52 Umm... 07:38 Hey Ryan 07:38 I beat a D4emon level! 07:38 Which one? 07:39 Galactic system 07:39 It's a start 07:39 right? 07:39 People say it's easy, but I don't think it is 07:39 Although half of it is auto 07:39 Next is TLR 07:39 TLR is Harder 07:39 The Nightmare is Insane 07:42 Hoiloi? 07:42 I almost did DeCode's wave 07:42 Oh 07:42 In Ultimate Demon Mix? 07:42 No 07:42 In the so-named level 07:42 DeCode Wave 07:43 Oh 07:45 ... 07:45 ded 07:45 :_ 07:48 Hey! 07:48 Hey! 07:50 o/ 07:50 02:50 here and I can't sleep 07:50 XD 07:52 I'm watching Markiplier and others playing Drawful 07:52 Wait 07:52 Do any of you have an Xbox One? 07:52 no 07:53 Nope 07:53 Oh :/ 07:53 Let's see if my tablet decided to update... 07:54 o/ 07:57 o/ 07:57 Owwwwww 07:58 I just tripped on something on my bed trying to find my tablet 07:58 And now my foot hurts 07:58 oh my 08:01 And then dead 08:02 yep 08:09 :,( 08:13 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 08:13 o/ 08:13 wow we joined at almost the same time 08:14 o/ 08:14 <3litecandycrusher> hey elsa o/ 08:15 Oh wow 08:15 CHAT IZ ALIVE!!! 08:15 CHAT IZ FRANKENSTEEN 08:15 Anyway 08:15 I beat Impulse last night! 08:15 08:16 Nice...wait, what's Impulse 08:16 <3litecandycrusher> what is Im- nvm, i remember that one 08:16 LEL me and 3lite have one mind 08:17 I wonder if moving blocks will be able to move sideways 08:17 <3litecandycrusher> and our colors are very similar, coincidentally :P 08:17 o/ Olaf 08:17 <3litecandycrusher> Moving Blocks is not easy -_- 08:17 <3litecandycrusher> hey olaf o/ 08:17 Hey \o 08:17 Hoi Owlaugh 08:17 <3litecandycrusher> olaf, was the ID to your level 10977986? 08:17 Wait, what are you guys' colors? 08:17 They're adding moving blocks to 2.0 08:17 let me check 08:18 <3litecandycrusher> @asew i mean chat colors XD 08:18 3lite has orange and blue. 08:18 Oh 08:18 I have red and blue, and blue shadow and red shadow. 08:18 896, 3lite 08:18 Not 986 08:18 I made an auto level, it was gonna be non-auto but I couldn't beat it. 08:19 It's a test level so don't expect it to be tricky xD 08:19 <3litecandycrusher> weird, i couldn't find that one :S 08:19 10977896 08:19 <3litecandycrusher> i tried 896 but it didn't work, so I did 986 and it came up with a rather long level 08:20 <3litecandycrusher> i'll try again 08:20 You're rei730? 08:22 <3litecandycrusher> it's not coming up with anything 08:22 it's 10977986 08:22 No 08:22 <3litecandycrusher> that's the level ID, right? 08:23 Olaf are you rei730? 08:23 10977896 08:23 who? Btd 08:23 <3litecandycrusher> wait... 08:23 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher goes to try 886 and 996 08:23 <3litecandycrusher> 886 came up with something 08:23 Olaf is your GD name Rei730? 08:23 No 08:24 it's Olaf xD 08:24 <3litecandycrusher> 996 also did 08:24 oh 08:24 <3litecandycrusher> aww man, i thought this one would be it :/ 08:24 <3litecandycrusher> what's the level name? 08:24 Testing 08:24 8027539 for my level 08:25 <3litecandycrusher> 8027539 didn't work either >.< 08:25 Wat 08:25 make sure you typed it right 08:25 <3litecandycrusher> yep, not working :/ 08:25 strange 08:25 Same, 3lite :/ 08:26 :/ 08:26 8027539 08:26 it won't show for me either 08:26 i can't search my own levels. 08:26 <3litecandycrusher> what's the difficulty and length, olaf? 08:27 <3litecandycrusher> i was thinking that, but just making sure 08:27 Difficulty NA and Length is Tiny 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> what music for it? 08:28 nothing by Olaf 08:28 Stereo Madness, 3lite 08:29 <3litecandycrusher> argh i can't find it >_<_<" height="19" width="19"> 08:29 I found Asewr as a user while looking for my own level o.o 08:29 <3litecandycrusher> username is Olaf? 08:30 Trying to beat DDays 08:30 yes 08:30 my GD name is Olaf 08:32 afk 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> yeah, i give up, i can't find it 08:33 Arrrgh 08:33 63% on DDays 08:33 3lite 08:33 Cat 08:33 I better not drop the table down the sink again xD 08:33 Immortalized sounds great 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> hi emma o/ 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> yes, you shouldn't olaf :P 08:34 Whats up with Btd's name? 08:34 The colors don't really match 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> huh? 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> oh 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> nvm 08:34 back 08:34 BTD 08:35 ? 08:35 any reason why you have a black name with blue shadow? 08:35 That looks.. really odd.... 08:35 black name with blue shadow?? 08:35 my name is red :S 08:35 check again m8 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> it's red, emma 08:35 Huh? 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> red and blue with a shadow 08:35 refresh plz. 08:35 Why are there black outlines with your text 08:36 wat? 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> (wat2) 08:36 Olaf what background is on your level 08:36 wait a minute 08:36 Blue backround 08:36 since when did leftys red candy in his pictures have a shade of black? 08:36 AND WHY IS MY NAME BLACK 08:36 Ever since your computer has been broken 08:37 My phone has frozen -_- 08:37 My computer is perfectly fine 08:37 oooh, asew, Like what you did with the whoto 08:37 the red monster was kind of... wierd 08:37 now you changed it to a black monster! 08:37 It looks amazing! 08:38 maybe you're going colorblind 08:38 Lol nonsense 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> one word, emma: 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> (wat2) 08:38 Someone is just screwing with the mediawiki 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> everything is fine for me :S 08:39 Nope, it's still red for us 08:39 and asew changed his rather.... uhhh... wierd picture 08:39 into a black monster 08:39 It's red still 08:39 <3litecandycrusher> what the heck are you seeing emma? 08:39 I always thought it was pretty ugly 08:39 Nonsense BTD! 08:39 how about 3lite's avatar? 08:39 <3litecandycrusher> screenshot please? 08:39 ^ 08:39 oh yea 08:40 3lite added some parts of black to his horse! 08:40 that is also cool 08:40 <3litecandycrusher> you mean in the background? 08:40 and the red spot in my avatar turned black? 08:40 It.. also did 08:40 What is going on... 08:40 Screenshot? 08:42 I think I might be going color blind 08:42 It's down to two things 08:42 Get something red IRL 08:42 if it looks black, you're colorblind. 08:42 WHO PAINTED MY FAVORITE PICTURE BLACK 08:42 MY 3DS TOO 08:42 if it looks red (normal) , your computer is broken 08:42 AND MY GUN 08:42 WAT 08:42 NOT MY RIFLE!! 08:42 08:43 <3litecandycrusher> ????? 08:43 Emma went colorblind 08:43 <3litecandycrusher> screenshot please? 08:43 My new jordans are black too all of a sudden 08:43 Okay, WHO THE HECK MAKES RED GUNS 08:43 It was cherry oak 08:43 <3litecandycrusher> red guns?!?!?!?!! lol? 08:43 WHY IS MY MARIO KART 7 CASE PAINTED BLACK 08:44 * Asew54321 is bored 08:44 * Btd456Creeper wonders if this is a prank 08:44 I SEE A RED DOOR AND I WANT IT PAINTED BLACK 08:44 Asew, I love the new look 08:44 LEL 08:44 You got rid of that ugly red avatar, and replaced it with a cool black one 08:44 What new look? 08:44 If I am not going color blind 08:44 If I am going color blind, I apologize 08:44 ...you're going colorblind 08:44 it looks so much cooler in black..... 08:45 * Btd456Creeper thinks this might be a prank 08:45 Ugh.... 08:45 My shadow is black! 08:45 Wut 08:45 That's normal. 08:45 Yessss I like it too 08:46 WAT 08:46 I liked the other one better 08:46 <3litecandycrusher> ... 08:46 I just realized wildonesbot is a dog 08:46 <3litecandycrusher> oh man, i'm lagging 08:46 <3litecandycrusher> nice avatar asew :) 08:46 Are any other colors different? 08:46 Thaaaaaanks 08:47 You guys don't know how gullible you are 08:47 XD 08:47 Asews past avatar was good lookin 08:47 this is better looking htough 08:47 My name is Maroon 08:47 My shadow is blood red 08:47 My gun is cherry oak 08:47 I typed /me thinks this might be a prank. 08:47 and my 3ds is maroon 08:47 :/ 08:47 my favorite painting has no red in it 08:47 Seriously, who the heck makes red guns o.o 08:47 But your shadow 08:48 is still kinda ugly 08:48 No offense 08:48 none taken :P 08:48 It reminds me of a rainbow ice pop 08:48 Btw 08:48 did anyone hear? 08:48 me and cat started our own projecrt 08:48 project* 08:48 Seriously? 08:48 <3litecandycrusher> on that other wiki? 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> or somewhere else? 08:49 Disturbed Wiki 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> ah 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> what is it? 08:49 Can someone comment on my fanfic before I blow up with rage please? 08:49 Me and cat is making a wiki about our favorite bands 08:49 Disturbed 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> oh 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> nice 08:50 * Btd456Creeper wants to RP 08:50 I was just about to say 08:50 should Psycho Wii fit trainer come back? 08:51 * Btd456Creeper stuffs the link User blog:Btd456Creeper/Fanfic: Dimensional Collisions in everyone's face and asks them comment on it 08:51 OMG that's so cool 08:51 when I put a link, the colors are amazing o.o 08:52 I WILL END YOU 08:52 <3litecandycrusher> guys 08:52 * Btd456Creeper pulls out his portal gun/flame throwers/sword thingy 08:52 <3litecandycrusher> i forgot to tell you of a VERY weird dream that happened on the night of August 23rd! 08:52 <3litecandycrusher> it has to do with CCSW 08:52 Is it creepy? 08:52 <3litecandycrusher> i will write the blog post about it now 08:53 User blog:Btd456Creeper/Fanfic: Dimensional Collisions Please comment 08:53 <3litecandycrusher> there IS a part near the end of the dream where lefty reveals his actual face o.o 08:53 O.O 08:53 Oh yea 08:53 That reminds me 08:53 I went to new york yesterday 08:53 and on sunday 08:53 Nice 08:53 It was super fun 08:53 <3litecandycrusher> and you saw lefty? :P 08:54 I also met someone with a wierd personality 08:54 <3litecandycrusher> BTW emma 08:54 <3litecandycrusher> you know how you went to NJ earlier in the Summer? 08:54 Yea..... 08:54 And I went to Ocean City 08:54 ... 08:54 <3litecandycrusher> what city? 08:54 <3litecandycrusher> oh 08:54 <3litecandycrusher> i was hoping you'd say Wildwood, as I went there XD 08:55 oh, I also went there 08:55 ...please? 08:55 Not a lie/troll 08:55 <3litecandycrusher> pretty darn nice boardwalk at night 08:55 :( 08:55 I also met a nice 14 year old on the boardwalk at night 08:55 <3litecandycrusher> did you go on the boardwalk there? 08:55 I don't really remember his name 08:55 -_- 08:55 <3litecandycrusher> any arcades? 08:56 <3litecandycrusher> Btd, i'm reading the blog 08:56 Wooooowww, this wave doessss not pulssseee at alll 08:56 Yea, 08:56 ok sorry 08:56 -_- 08:56 I don't like arcades though 08:56 <3litecandycrusher> which one? just wondering 08:56 3lite 08:56 hold up 08:56 Caaaaannn yyyooooouuuuu ssstoooop taaaaaaaalkiiiiiinnnnnng llllllliiiiiiiiikeeeeeeeee thhhhhiiiiiiiisssssss? 08:57 Was you wearing the wierd combination of sandals and socks? 08:57 because that was what the nub was wearing when I met him 08:57 <3litecandycrusher> no :S 08:57 <3litecandycrusher> 08:57 Alright. 08:57 lol 08:57 Nooooo I cannnot XD 08:57 <3litecandycrusher> we didn't go at the same time, silly :P 08:57 Prolly not 08:57 <3litecandycrusher> i went last week 08:57 <3litecandycrusher> on August 14th 08:57 I went to North Carolina for vacation 08:57 Just saying, a 14 year old nub wearing a t shirt, shorts, and sandals with socks was hanging over the boardwalk 08:58 I also went parasailing 08:58 Nice 08:58 <3litecandycrusher> i was wearing sandals, not with socks though :P 08:58 Good 08:58 <3litecandycrusher> sandals with socks defeats the purpose IMO 08:58 because that combo is just stupid 08:58 <3litecandycrusher> ^ 08:59 <3litecandycrusher> not only that, it makes you look like a total dork :/ 08:59 and ugly 08:59 Once upon a time, someone invented shoes with built-in socks. 08:59 <3litecandycrusher> ESPECIALLY when they're long 08:59 I mean 08:59 GRRRRRR 08:59 I don't wear socks at home 08:59 hell, I don't even wear shoes much 08:59 <3litecandycrusher> i wear socks 08:59 I preffer flip flops or sandals 08:59 <3litecandycrusher> i like sandals 09:00 <3litecandycrusher> my least favorite clothing is jeans though 09:00 <3litecandycrusher> i HATE jeans 09:00 Ssandalss are good sssometimesss 09:00 Why won't Lefty get the AFK tag? 09:00 I am actually wearing my favorite pair of flip flops right now 09:00 Becaussse potatoesss 09:00 <3litecandycrusher> i can't stand jeans >_<_<" height="19" width="19"> 09:00 I only wear jeanssss 09:00 * Btd456Creeper puts the thing that makes Asew talk like thisssssssss in the blender. 09:00 I like jeans 09:00 <3litecandycrusher> they're always too tight, and they feel too weird 09:00 <3litecandycrusher> i hate jeans :/ 09:01 The one clothing article I can't stand is socks 09:01 * Asew54321 takessss the thing out of the blender 09:01 <3litecandycrusher> i like socks 09:01 Never do that again -_- 09:01 * Btd456Creeper blends Asew's hand 09:01 because they feel way too wierd 09:01 GAHHDD!!! 09:01 * Asew54321 diessss 09:01 * Asew54321 regeneratesss 09:01 LOL 09:01 <3litecandycrusher> i also hate long Khakis 09:02 <3litecandycrusher> but nothing compared to jeans 09:02 You can't do /me anymore 09:02 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher does /me :P 09:02 it would have to be Asssssssssew54321 09:02 Sssshut up 09:02 what about you Asew? 09:02 What about me? 09:02 Is there anything you absolutely hate wearing? 09:03 * Btd456Creeper wants to RP 09:03 3lite hates jeans, lefty hates short sleeve shirts 09:03 Long-ssssleeved clothing 09:03 Same 09:03 And basssketball ssshortsss 09:03 <3litecandycrusher> long sleeved clothing is OK 09:03 Not same 09:03 <3litecandycrusher> not my favorite, but i don't despise them 09:03 I don't care about clothing that much 09:03 I do 09:03 <3litecandycrusher> i just can't stand jeans though >_<_<" height="19" width="19"> 09:03 Anything related to socks or long sleeve shirts can go die 09:03 but I have this weird habit of taking my shoes off in the car 09:03 <3litecandycrusher> anyone here hate tank tops? 09:04 eh 09:04 not much 09:04 Me, 3lite 09:04 Btd, that is really wierd 09:04 <3litecandycrusher> i think they're good but not great 09:04 Not realllly 09:04 I know :/ 09:04 <3litecandycrusher> i would assume lefty hates them :P 09:04 Asew, guessing you also like wearing flip flops around the house? 09:04 I do that sssometimesss too 09:04 I never wear ssshoesss in the houssse 09:04 Why? 09:04 <3litecandycrusher> i don't wear flip flops around the house, but i like flip flops 09:04 I wear sssocksss :D 09:04 <3litecandycrusher> same, asew 09:04 oh, don't they get dirty though? 09:05 Not really 09:05 <3litecandycrusher> my shoes always end up getting WAY too dirty 09:05 extra laundry is not needed 09:05 I'm gonna BRB and try Level 125 again 09:05 And that rule really applies with white socks. 09:05 <3litecandycrusher> hey NRN o/ 09:05 unless anyone wants to RP 09:05 o/ 09:05 I go to ssschool and don't take the sssocksss off 09:05 So basicly, if I were ever to wear socks in a house 09:05 they would be black 09:05 I'm wearing black sssocks 09:05 sss 09:05 <3litecandycrusher> i wear black socks 09:05 My iPad is at 69% battery. 09:05 <3litecandycrusher> i used to wear white ones a lot 09:05 <3litecandycrusher> not anymore though 09:05 (naughty) 09:05 I preffer grey 09:05 <3litecandycrusher> black are better 09:06 White socks look ugly af 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> … or orange from Skyzone socks :P 09:06 Exactly 09:06 I like grey. 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> except Skyzone socks feel wayyyyy too weird 09:06 I think they look nice 09:06 The first person to say the letter after Z wins! 09:06 why tf are we talking about socks 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> Z 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> W 09:06 that is also wierd 09:06 Back 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> :P 09:06 o/ 09:07 After few days of not entering 09:07 like srsly 09:07 Im back 09:07 Sssss 09:07 -_- 09:07 <3litecandycrusher> is that etto? 09:07 idk 09:07 Oh boy. 09:07 <3litecandycrusher> guys, it's not Level375. 09:07 Hi level 125 09:07 * Asew54321 bitesss Level 125 09:07 But seriously guys 09:07 OW 09:07 <3litecandycrusher> someone's other account 09:07 how can you stand wearing socks? 09:07 Yay, go Asew! 09:07 <3litecandycrusher> because they feel good! 09:07 ... 09:07 Ok 09:07 Tassstesss like candy! 09:07 wii fit trainer going at him 09:08 Rotten candy, but ssstill candy 09:08 I don't wear socks Xd 09:08 * Emmaelise401 picks up Level 125 by the neck 09:08 <3litecandycrusher> i don't understand why jeans are so great to you guys, i hate them :/ 09:08 LETS STEP UP THE INTESNITY 09:08 * Emmaelise401 Breathes fire on 125 and shoots him into the stars 09:08 <3litecandycrusher> lets step DOWN the intensity :P 09:08 * Asew54321 jerksss it right back up 09:08 asew is a snake now? 09:08 In a way 09:08 <3litecandycrusher> apparently 09:08 * Btd456Creeper smashes Level 125 with a giant sock. 09:09 Can you stop that wii fitness trainer word 09:09 -_- 09:09 Why ssso annoyed? :D 09:09 I'm going to replay you, 125 09:09 bye 09:09 NO 09:09 * Emmaelise401 picks up not real name and slaps him 09:10 Chat is so buggy 09:10 Asew check pm 09:10 * Level 125 flies at Wii Fit Trainer 09:11 Also, I added a color bomb to every level for BTD this weekend. 09:11 and he won't replay me because he thinks it's unfair 09:11 * Emmaelise401 picks up 125 and sticks his head in the ground 09:11 Asew check pm 09:12 Darn, there's a color bomb event this weekend :/ 09:12 ... 09:12 * Btd456Creeper sacrifices his strength to Emmalise401's attack 09:12 (angry) 09:12 * Emmaelise401 throws btd, killing him 09:13 :/ 09:13 * Btd456Creeper uses the portal gun to wrap around behind Emmalise401 09:13 * Level 125 steals the portal gun 09:14 Do it again! 09:14 DARN YOU 09:14 * Btd456Creeper eats 09:14 How do you know theres color bomb event 09:14 because it pops up on the screen whenever you join the level 09:15 i mean open candy crish 09:15 Theres a striped candy event, wrapped candy event, +3 moves event 09:15 crush* 09:15 LEL candy crish 09:15 Asew check pm 09:15 gtg bye 09:16 Bye 09:16 You WILL be forced to replay me sometime!!! 09:16 all of you 09:16 Id rather replay your dreamworld counterpart 09:17 Sorry, that doesn't count 09:17 No it doesssn't 09:17 Why 09:17 125 isss 125 09:17 <3litecandycrusher> Steve820 has EXACTLY 777 edits (rofl) 09:17 125/Dreamworld isss 125/Dreamworld 09:17 Anyway I always use dreamworld to complete events 09:17 Level 125/Dreamworld 09:18 Like color bomb collecting event-I used 202 DW 09:18 I dont care if its VH 09:19 My Dreamworld version only has 5 colors 09:19 but 21 moves o.o 09:19 But 6 colors before 09:20 Thats why its almost impossible 09:20 Technically, I represent both my reality AND DW version 09:20 Oh hi BTD, 09:21 Well, I'm gonna get going. Bye. 09:29 No one 09:29 <3litecandycrusher> i think cat and lefty have been talking in PM and that is why they're silent 09:36 <3litecandycrusher> back 09:39 I had to use a booster on 844 -_- 09:39 Internet 09:40 <3litecandycrusher> 844 was meh IMO 09:40 <3litecandycrusher> i thought the hardest of that episode was actually 835 :| 09:41 835 SUCKED! 09:41 <3litecandycrusher> 835 was (hard) for me 09:41 Me too I thought its 834 09:41 <3litecandycrusher> and incredibly BORING 09:42 <3litecandycrusher> the board shape is so annoying! -_- 09:42 835 wasnt that hatd 09:42 Hard 09:42 831, 834 and 837 are hard and boring 09:42 Also 844 09:43 <3litecandycrusher> Level 835#comm-257700 show your stance 09:45 837 was fun for me! o.o 09:45 <3litecandycrusher> 837 was fun for me as well! 09:45 <3litecandycrusher> but it was a little tricky. i will go with (medium) for 837 09:46 Same! :D 09:47 833 is H too 09:47 <3litecandycrusher> 836 was fun as well 09:47 <3litecandycrusher> 833 was so fun! 09:47 <3litecandycrusher> and 831! 09:47 Exactly, 3litecandycrusher! XD 09:47 <3litecandycrusher> 1 try on 831. not hard at all for me 09:48 831 TOOK ME -_- TRIES 09:48 <3litecandycrusher> -_- is not a number, silly :P 09:49 Butits a clue that it took a lot of tries 09:49 Is 759 IH to 3 stars 09:50 If yes then I got 3 stars on that 09:51 <3litecandycrusher> 759 is VH to earn 3 stars i think 09:51 <3litecandycrusher> Level 759 09:51 <3litecandycrusher> wait, sorry, it's IH 09:54 Then I got 3 stars in 759 09:55 I completed this version Level 759/Versions 09:55 I mean I completed the Easy version but I replayed that old version and completed it 10:22 Cat? 10:24 Admins can you highlight my discussion Thread:257712 10:35 Thankyou cat 10:36 np :-) 10:43 <3litecandycrusher> back 10:47 <3litecandycrusher> everyone's gone :/ 10:52 I'm here 10:52 ...ish 10:53 <3litecandycrusher> still here 10:54 <3litecandycrusher> first day of school went well, i guess 10:55 <3litecandycrusher> 9th grade actually counts towards college, apparently :/ 10:56 wow 10:56 that's new 10:56 <3litecandycrusher> good ol 10:56 Grade 11 will suck. 10:56 <3litecandycrusher> America 10:57 <3litecandycrusher> i started today… i hope i don 10:57 <3litecandycrusher> 't get pounded with HW! 10:57 next Monday starts hell :( 10:57 FOR ME. 10:58 <3litecandycrusher> i probably won't be as active as before, but i'll try to stay active by checking in about 1 or 2 times a day. depends on how much HW i get :) 10:59 Well I''m looking for work... and if I get work... will be a lot less active 11:00 <3litecandycrusher> do you still go to school cat? 11:01 I am not looking for work :S 11:01 <3litecandycrusher> just wondering 11:02 <3litecandycrusher> anyone know the template name for the place to change the difficulty of a level? 11:03 I have been spammed on Facebook -_- 11:03 <3litecandycrusher> that sucks :/ 11:03 Especially with disgusting thing -_- 11:04 <3litecandycrusher> yikes 11:05 I don't even know this person... 11:06 <3litecandycrusher> who are they? 11:06 3lit 11:06 3lite 11:06 <3litecandycrusher> yes cat? 11:06 you need to change a level difficulty? 11:06 <3litecandycrusher> i might in a few days 11:06 2 modules 11:06 Some person named Madison. 11:06 <3litecandycrusher> i forgot the link, that's all 11:07 <3litecandycrusher> @eevee Madison… Fortuna? o.o 11:07 Reality: Module:Difficulty level/Reality 11:07 Dreamworld: Module:Difficulty level/Dreamworld 11:07 <3litecandycrusher> oh, right. that's it. thanks! 11:07 np 11:08 I don't even know, she has only Madison as her name.. 11:08 No Fortuna or something at it. 11:09 But it spammed me with farts -_- 11:09 <3litecandycrusher> o.o it's Madison Fortuna 11:09 o.o 11:09 Madison Fortuna?! 11:09 <3litecandycrusher> if you can block her, DO IT 11:09 <3litecandycrusher> it's a sock puppet of Fiona -_- 11:09 I am going to block her -_- 11:10 Farts are maybe funny, but only if you are a little baby. -_- 11:10 <3litecandycrusher> i gotta say i wouldn't be surprised if she is under 13 -_- 11:10 Is she 3? (rofl) 11:11 <3litecandycrusher> nah, she's 2 :P 11:11 Well, i thought she is 1 and 1/2 Xd 11:12 But.. 11:12 How did she find my Facebook name?! o.o 11:12 Nobody knows my IRL name here.. 11:13 <3litecandycrusher> who knows 11:15 Hello primetime. 11:15 <3primetime3> Heyy! 11:15 <3litecandycrusher> hey primetime o/ 11:15 <3primetime3> Hey*! 11:15 hey 11:15 <3primetime3> I don't think I can edit much on this wiki anymore... 11:15 <3primetime3> Hey Cat! 11:16 Why is that, Primetime? :( 11:16 <3litecandycrusher> school, maybe? 11:16 Hello Chaney. 11:16 <3litecandycrusher> hey chaney o/ 11:16 Hi everyone. 11:17 Why is my chat so laggy today? 11:17 <3primetime3> Hey Chaney! 11:17 <3primetime3> IDK 11:17 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher asks chaney's computer 11:17 Being my age sucks so much -_- 11:17 <3litecandycrusher> i feel like talking to Siri, talking to Chaney's computer XD 11:18 <3litecandycrusher> "Chaney's computer, why are you lagging so much today?" XD 11:18 Eevee, I wish I was 18 already. 11:18 <3primetime3> Why? 11:18 ME. 11:19 TOO! -_- 11:19 Because of graduation :D 11:19 But being 16 is also good. 11:19 <3litecandycrusher> i'm 14 :/ 11:19 Well, I am 16 too, to be honest. 11:19 <3litecandycrusher> i just had my first day of school in 9th grade :/ 11:19 Turning 17 next year -_- 11:19 <3litecandycrusher> you're getting there, eevee :) 11:20 In the most boring month! -_- 11:20 <3litecandycrusher> i have 10 more months to turn 15 haha 11:20 <3litecandycrusher> which month? 11:20 I have... 7? 11:20 To turn 17? 11:20 <3litecandycrusher> March? April? 11:20 March. 11:20 <3litecandycrusher> ah, that month 11:20 <3litecandycrusher> yeah, i think 7 11:21 March sucks -_- 11:21 <3primetime3> Okay. 11:21 <3litecandycrusher> i was born in June, i guess that's good 11:21 <3primetime3> Hey NRN 11:21 <3litecandycrusher> WB NRN o/ 11:21 It doesn't suck, Eevee. 11:21 <3primetime3> March is the year college decisions come out. 11:21 I especially hate ONE day in Match. 11:21 <3litecandycrusher> September sucks -_- 11:21 <3primetime3> month* 11:21 *March 11:21 <3primetime3> I wonder why 3lite LOL. 11:21 <3litecandycrusher> Match? (rofl) 11:21 Typo :D 11:21 <3litecandycrusher> me too, primetime! :P 11:21 <3primetime3> So my birthday is in Match! 11:22 o.o 11:22 Your too, Primetime?! 11:22 <3primetime3> Yup? 11:22 <3litecandycrusher> i was born on June 6th 11:22 Interesting. 11:22 <3litecandycrusher> 2001 11:22 May 18, 1999. 11:22 March xxth in 1999 here. 11:22 <3litecandycrusher> JoyIF was born on Feb. 29th o.o 11:22 o.o 11:22 <3primetime3> I know. 11:23 Feb 29th?! 11:23 <3litecandycrusher> yep, according to the B-day calendar! 11:23 <3litecandycrusher> my dad was born on Dec. 24th o.o 11:24 My cousin is born Dec 22 and was supposed to be on 25th! 11:24 <3litecandycrusher> i was supposed to be on May 30th :/ 11:24 <3litecandycrusher> i have a friend who was born 2 MONTHS early o.o 11:24 Am I the only one who hates celebrating his own birthday? -_- 11:24 <3litecandycrusher> maybe 11:25 My grandpa hates celebrating my uncle's birthday! (rofl) 11:25 <3litecandycrusher> (rofl) 11:25 <3litecandycrusher> i wonder why! (rofl) 11:25 Because... 11:26 It is THAT uncle. 11:26 <3litecandycrusher> i know (rofl) 11:26 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 11:26 Bye! 11:26 <3litecandycrusher> o/ 11:27 Prime, are you here? 11:27 How are your concerts going? 11:28 I was watching my cousin's concert yesterday :) 11:28 So, Primetime is a musician? 11:29 <3primetime3> Concert? 11:29 <3primetime3> I performed the Internation competition on July, and I made it to the finals. 11:29 <3primetime3> That's about it. 11:30 <3primetime3> http://plantsvszombies.wikia/User:3primetime3 11:30 <3primetime3> A fake recording of me playing ragtime. 11:30 <3primetime3> I have other wikia recordings scattered around places. 11:31 Am I the only one who hates being 16? 11:32 I don't know? 11:32 <3primetime3> I miss being younger, actually. 11:33 Me too. 11:33 That's what I am talking about! 11:35 So, Chaney, you are 16 too? 11:35 You got it. 11:35 I am 16 too. 11:35 Nice. 11:36 And I am older than you, I guess. 11:36 When I am in March 1999. 11:36 Yes you are. 11:36 May here. 2015 08 25